Itsuki Koukai
| classification = | reg =071202 | academy =6 | chunin =15 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = | jutsu ='TBA' Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Mountain Gale Palm | tools = }} Itsuki Koukai (樹航海, Koukai Itsuki) is a distant descendant of the famed Hyūga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku), a representative of his village within the Shinobi Union, and a member of the Suna Task Force. Born into a family with distant relations to the Hyūga, Itsuki has been destined from day one to become a practitioner of their martial art style, the , a martial art form which revolves around the concept of controlling the flow of chakra within one's body. Although inexperienced in its usage Itsuki has made use of the martial art time and time again, eventually learning how to properly utilise it. His usage of the Gentle Fist earned him much fame within the Land of Wind (風の国, Kaze no Kuni), this fame grew gradually over the course of many years, with it attracting the attention of his Kazekage Itsuki was named the captain of the Suna Task Force, a special ops team working directly under the . Initially starting out as a mere member Itsuki slowly climbed his way up the ranks and became the captain of this team. This further impressed the Kazekage, prompting him to elect Itsuki as a possible position as a representative of Sunagakure within the Shinobi Union. This was later voted upon by the village council, with the majority under agreement he was given the position. Being elected into the union at the age of seventeen makes Itsuki the the youngest member within the union, however this does not take away from his effectiveness within the organisation. With all of this in mind, Itsuki is said to have bright future ahead of him, the only problem being his carefree attitude towards life. The latter of which the council has said to be his greatest weakness. Despite this the village leader still has high hopes for Itsuki, believing that he may one day become an important individual who will defend the village. History Appearance Itsuki is a relatively tall individual, surpassed only by a few of his former classmates. He has relatively fair skin, messy taupe brown hair, which reaches just below his neck, small eyebrows and green sparkling eyes. Surprisingly, despite being a teenager, Itsuki does not care about how he looks within his house, or even outside at large social gatherings. His parents theorise this may be attributed to his relatively carefree attitude, only ever doing anything when pressured into it. Fitting his relatively laid-back attitude, Ituki is mostly seen spotting a bored expression. His usual attire consists of a simple white, short sleeved shirt, along with black baggy pants and wooden sandals. Itsuki is said to be too simple for a man like Yoshi, however the fact of the matter is he doesn't care what they think as he finds this particular style of clothing absolutly comfortable and eas When on missions Itsuki's attire changes to that of a brown full body outfit, which covers his neck area, a Suna flak jacket which is worn over, along with black sandals with a matching black forehead protector. Personality Itsuki is best as a calm, quiet and understanding young individual. He is typically withdrawn and only speaks when absolutely necessary, preferring silence above all else. This has lead to him developing a dislike for social gatherings, due to them, quote, being to loud. For this same reason Itsuki prefers to spend his spare time by himself, away from any kind of noise. His seclusion from his fellow classmates has lead to him being unaware of many of the current trends within his village, this has resulted in him not knowing of any famous celebrities by name and his fashion sense being labeled as outdated. This has resulted in him being considered a bit of a weirdo by some of the local girls. Despite this many people within the village Despite this Itsuki is surprisingly determined when tasked with matters concerning the village, letting go of his usual demeanor Itsuki becomes someone who would be willing to risk everything for his nation. Looking down at those who would not fight to protect those who are closest to them calling them cowards for their betrayal, he particularly looks down on those who would desert their village, even a friend, without a second thought, as he himself would go to any lengths to protect his fellow villagers. His love for his village, and its people, and his intelligence lead to him being elected as a representative of Suna within the Shinobi Union. After joining the union, Itsuki's motives for protecting his village changed to those of protecting the world as a whole, treating it as if he was defending his village. However his regards to rogue shinobi changed seeing those who sacrificed their all for their respective village as silent heroes, while viewing those who betray their villages to further their own wealth as filifthy scum who should be slain. Ability Trivia